Dame amor con un simple beso
by jakenChad
Summary: La novela, y la cancion se juntan para formar una historia sin fin.... bueno eso creo.
1. La novela

Dame amor con un simple beso (fic de Gravitation)

**1**

**La Novela**

- ¡Vaya, no esperaba menos YuKi Eiri! – decía al editor mientras leía el borrador del escritor.

- No me gustan mucho las adulaciones – decía el novelista mientras encendía su cigarrillo.

Amor, la palabra que posee un significado diferente para cada persona que la ha conocido, hoy vengo a contar aquel primer significado que yo conocí.

- Solo una pequeña duda maestro Yuuki – le dijo, mientras hacia una pausa a su lectura.

- Adelante dígala, aunque no cambiare nada – dijo con su típica arrogancia.

- ¿Esta seguro de seguir con el género del segundo personaje?

- Yo no le veo ningún problema. Actualmente existen parejas de ese tipo que no les importa ser rechazadas por la sociedad.

Muchos dicen que el verano es la peor droga para los jóvenes, pues es la época del conocido "Amor De Verano, El Primer Amor".

Hasta la fecha, he estado 15 años existiendo en esta vida, y nunca he podido enamorarme de una mujer.

-Bueno creo que seria todo, lo vendré a ver un día antes del lanzamiento de su nuevo libro, con su permiso.

- Propio – dijo Yuuki, a manera de despedida.

El día había sido particularmente pesado, darle el acabado final a su última novela de una serie nueva que estaba creando "En el Sueño del Verano".

- Cada vez que lo pienso, se me hace hasta idiota la forma en que me empecé a enamorar de ese idiota – en su rostro, cansado, se dibujo una sonrisa.

Si continuo torturándome en encontrar al ser amado, se que algún día mi existencia se pudrirá, y no la habré disfrutado.

Pero por más que lo pienso, no me quito la idea de que algún día cupido me flechara y ese ser que espero vendrá a darme una sonrisa.

Aquel tipo de mirada fría se había quedado dormido en el sillón, y entre sus sueños había una sola persona el tipo de mirada pérdida, sonrisa que casi siempre tenía después de la noche anterior y cabello teñido de rosa eléctrico. Soñaba también con aquel que le dio un dolor terrible en su pasado.

Cada noche, sueño un rostro, que no puedo ver bien, y al día siguiente despierto con lágrimas. Sé que puede ser una estupidez, pero en ellas hay algo que me da nostalgia. Pero al mismo tiempo me da una gran sensación de felicidad.

- ¡Yuuki! – El grito del chico de 19 años se alcanzo a oír en el silencio de la noche - ¡Ya volví!

Pero guardo silencio en el momento que vio al escritor durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Lo más seguro, es que haya hecho un sobreesfuerzo en su novela, me pregunto si se la habrán aceptado por la temática.

El calor de Julio se siente con gran fuerza, y las vacaciones que gozamos ya empezaron.

Camino por estas calles, esperando que se acaben los días, en estos momentos como me gustaría tener una platica interesante, no es que me disguste estar solo, pero hay ocasiones que el rostro de mis sueños me persigue.

Levanto la vista y, por alguna razón, veo esa cara que me ha seguido desde el principio del verano.

- ¡Es la hora del desayuno Yuuki! – sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido.

- Vaya, me quede dormido – al momento de levantarse se cayo una cobija, que lo mas seguro sabia quien se la había puesto.

- ¡Yuuki, hoy tengo un pequeño ensayo, estaré aquí para la comida, así que cuídate! – le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo.

"Ya parece más responsable que cuando lo conocí, aun así sigue sin tener talento en sus canciones". Se levante se aseo y fue a la cocina a ver que desayunaba, para su sorpresa este estaba servido con una nota con solo dos palabras y la firma; "Buen provecho, Shuuichi".

"Que tonto" pensó mientras una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su boca, probo el bocado y...

-Esto sabe a pelo de rata.

Mis pies van siguiendo al dueño de ese rostro, ¿Por qué lo hago? No sé y en este momento no me importa, las únicas palabras que llegan a mi mente es "quiero conocerlo, quiero saber porque lo sueño" le grito, voltea, lo único que hace es esperarme, me atrapa cuando me tropiezo, le miro ese chico se ve frágil y de sus labios salen palabras que yo hago realidad. Mi primer beso, nunca pensé que seria con ser que soñaba cada noche desde que inicio el verano. Después de ese día no lo volví a ver, pero su rostro y sus palabras siguen en mi corazón, no importa que digan que es una obsesión, pero el primer amor es inolvidable. Y esas palabras que yo sigo recordando nunca se me olvidan porque fueron:

Dame amor con un simple beso.



Jaken: Saben, a veces me gustaría decirle eso a la persona que me gusta, pero el hecho es que nunca he sido de lo que se dice muy extrovertido, aparte de que no soy muy guapo, físicamente hablando; en fin esta primera parte se la dedico a mi amiga Susana el segundo fic que haré de Gravi va ser La Canción igual de este mismo titulo así que deséenle suerte a un escritor de 29º clase, a comparación de ella que es de primera, bueno luego nos vemos, o más bien nos leemos. Las/los espero en el concierto de Bad Luck (les queda el nombre ahora que me doy cuenta).


	2. La canción

**Subi los dos capitulos porque para que esperar aparte me duele la cabeza para subirlos despues**

**2**

**La Canción**

Entre aquellos recuerdos

Esta tu rostro

Del cual me enamoré

Después de tantas penurias, el grupo Bad Luck había alcanzado la fama que tanto había esperado y ahora se encontraban de gira nacional.

Esos cabellos caen sobre uno ojos

Que lanzan una maldición

Que incita a un sueño eterno

-¡Shuuichi llegas tarde como siempre! –

-¡Laliho¡ - el típico saludo resonó en la Terminal de Autobuses - ¡Perdón pero me estaba despidiéndome de Yuuki, aunque dice que la estará en Okinawa el mismo día en que nos presentemos allí! – decía con la risa que lo caracterizaba.

- Shuuchi, tratare de adivinare, de casualidad tu "despedida" la diste toda la noche, por lo que esta mañana te costo levantarte y cuando viste el reloj lo único que hiciste fue correr hacía acá lo más rápido que pudiste. – le dijo Shiro.

En la sombra puedo ver una sonrisa

Que me llena el alma de alegría

Aunque no distingo que tan lejos estas de mí.

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

- Sabías que tienes marcas en el cuello de la noche anterior – Le dijeron los dos miembros de la banda al mismo tiempo, en el momento en que abordaban el camión y este Shuuichi casi se queda afuera.

El hilo rojo que nos marca una unión eterna

También dice que el sufrimiento no desaparecerá.

Pues llegaran los momentos crudos.

Ha pasado un mes desde que empezó la gira, pero la fama siempre va en segundo lugar cuando se tiene al amor en la mente todo el día.

Distancia es la cura de la flecha de cupido

¿Pero, quien la quiere?

Si al final la herida se abrirá varias veces.

Hoy es el concierto en Okinawa, la sonrisa en la cara del chico de cabello de rosa eléctrico, se ve más radiante que nunca, pues es este día en el que volver a ver esa persona dueña de sus felices días.

Al ser un concierto en la playa, el espectáculo estaba planeado para cuando el sol se pusiera.

Antes de que el sol vuelva a soñar

Y la reina de la noche aparezca

Concédeme mi deseo

El concierto estaba a más no poder, los gritos de las chicas no podían más que las bocinas, ahí estaba Shuuichi cantando, pero al mismo tiempo buscaba con la vista unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo, mas que para él son el sol de su vida.

Antes de que nos veamos con alas

Antes de que la separación sea dolorosa

Antes de que broten lagrimas por una trágica noticia

Como aquel primer concierto logro ver ese rostro que nunca olvido, y que ahora nunca olvidara. Su canción se hace más fuerte y hermosa a los que la escuchan.

"Sigues sin tener talento, pero tu voz me da esa alegría que pensé que había olvidado" es lo primero que pensó Yuuki.

"No importa que este amor sufra varias pruebas, porque al final yo saldré victorioso" no pensaba en otra cosa Shuuichi.

"Porque un hilo nos une y una flecha de oro hirió hermosamente nuestro corazón" En el mundo hay amores tan raros que ni siquiera el mismo ser humano los comprende. Este es el caso de Shuuichi y Yuuki.

Susúrrame al oído un "te quiero"

Y antes de que cierre los ojos

¡Dame amor con un simple beso!



Jaken: Ok, termino un fic corto (que por cierto, nunca pensé que lo escribiría) me mate todo un día haciendo esta 2º parte, créanme no quedo bien a mi forma de ver, pero bueno como el primer cap. fue dedicado a mi amiga Susana, este segundo es para Victoria, una amiga que a sido una muy chistosa y muy bonita en el poco tiempo que la conozco, la siento a veces como hermana (-- mmm... creo que le exagero ustedes ¿no lo ven así?) no volveré a ver Host club antes de dormir ahora me siento Tamaki (momento el es demasiado loco y extrovertido a sí que olvídenlo) bueno nos vemos en otro fic dudo mucho que vaya a sacar más de Gravi, pero bueno espero que los reviews me hagan cambiar de opinión, aunque lo dudo mucho así que...

¡Buenas Noches! Son las 11:22 p.m. y quiero bañarme antes de dormir que tengan un feliz amor XD...

**Posdata:** Saben quería hacer la canción más feliz, pero por "causa divina" siempre la hago trágica luego lo verán con futuros fics con esta misma tematica.


	3. Para el Corazon

**3**

**La Canción Para El Corazón**

**(Hiro)**

-¿Por qué ando sufriendo por ese idiota?-

No ames, porque serás de cristal.

Te romperás en mil pedazos.

Por no recibir lo que deseabas.

Cuando lo conocí se me figuraba un rostro demasiado infantil, y demasiado bajito para su edad.

Mirabas a esa persona.

Como lo más valioso de este mundo.

La mirabas más allá de la simple amistad.

Era muy baboso, a cada tontería que se le ocurría yo me reía hasta tirarme al suelo, hasta que llego un día que me dijo:

- Hiro vamos a lanzarnos como grupo musical

A veces no te hablaba.

Estaba bien.

Solo te conformabas con observar su rostro

Participar junto a el fue algo maravilloso y lo seguirá siendo pues estar a su lado es algo que no se reemplazara tan fácil, no importa que nos hayan impuesto a un nuevo integrante solo lo quería a él.

Te deleitabas con solo recargártele

Una fantasía venia a tu mente con oler su aroma tan delicado y fuerte.

En ocasiones, hacías lo posible por que te hiciera caso

Pero llego un ladrón que me lo arrebato, y el le correspondió. hice como si no me importara, que error tan grave cometí, por la noche llore hasta que se me quede dormido.

Pero ya no más.

Hoy recibes aquellas palabras que nunca querías escuchar.

Siempre llegaba con una risa demás en la cara de idiota y linda que tenia, a veces pensaba que era mejor su felicidad y yo debía intentar buscar la mía, que hipócrita soy.

. Dejaste ir la oportunidad

¿Qué más da?

Si era solo pasajero

Hay personas que dicen que errores los comete cualquiera, pero si no aprendes de ellos no sirvió de nada que hayas tenido dicha experiencia, así que esa frase es mas vacía que un cántaro sin agua. Si ese fue un error es porque uno mismo quiso e hizo que sucediera.

No, si estas sufriendo,

Era de verdad,

Ahora disimularás.

Me volví a enamorar de una chica, si a eso en verdad se le puede llamar amor, a la que le dedicare todo aquello que yo te hubiera entregado, si alguna vez, me miraras como yo te he observado todo este tiempo no dudare en besarte, pero...

Tu error.

Tu engaño.

Tu silencio.

Tu decepción.

Yo no quiero volver a tu rostro porque no quiero que seas de nadie mas que mió por favor Dios te pido algo único que tal vez me niegues, no quiero sentir por nada ni por nadie.

_¡No quiero volver a amar!_



Jaken: Bien este fic tiene una continuación con un pequeño pensamiento de Hiro que se me ocurrió cuando vi uno de los megamix, y este va dedicado a Sharon y a Desire porque si lo hago con otro personaje es seguro que me descuartizan XD.

Bueno el pensamiento lo escribí cuando me sentí rechazado por la chica que me gustaba, bueno ahora resulta que me volví a enamorar y esta vez no me callare la boca

Ahora me iré a dormir y felicítenme reprobé todas mis materias (Hasta esta festejando con un pastel en la boca)


End file.
